


Kneading

by AllAboutFnaf



Category: Marvel, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eddie burns all his food, M/M, Massaging, Slightly possessive Venom, Smut, Venom eats it anyways, Venom is very curious, symbrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAboutFnaf/pseuds/AllAboutFnaf
Summary: Living with an alien symbiote has it's pros and cons. Con, Venom is always hungry and curious. Pro, Venom helps out around the house and massages Eddie's sore muscles. Eddie figures his life could be worse.One night, as Eddie gets up after finishing an article, his back is sore. So, Venom starts to knead and massage Eddie's back. Eddie is thankful, however, Venom doesn't intend to massage just Eddie's back. They intend to massage every muscle in Eddie's body, as Eddie quickly discovers.





	Kneading

**Author's Note:**

> In other news, I am obsessed with this ship. And since, for some reason, this ship seems to be the easiest for me to write oneshots for, I'm writing a ton of oneshots for it. You guys seem to love it though, so I'm gonna continue writing more for this ship until my creativity runs dry. And god knows when that'll happen.

**_Hungry._ **

Venom’s voice thrummed in Eddie’s head, and Eddie sighed. “Yes, I know. I’m making tater tots right now.” 

**_Not quick enough,_** the symbiote murmured, and Eddie scoffed. 

****

“If I go too fast the tater tots won't be cooked well enough, and I could end up with food poisoning.” Eddie reminded Venom. Venom growled, but the memories flooded both their minds. 

There had been many times that Venom had insisted Eddie cook faster, and one time where Venom had attempted to eat food that Eddie wasn't done making. Eddie threw up three times that day and Venom swore to never eat unprepared food again. 

The symbiote huffed in impatience, but kept quiet and didn't say another word about how long it took Eddie to fix the tater tots. Eddie sighed and stared at the microwave, thrumming his finger on the counter as he waited for them to be done. When the microwave dinged, Eddie took the plate of slightly burned tater tots out of the microwave (Eddie somehow always burned them to a degree) and piled them onto a plate. 

When the plate landed on the table with a clatter, Venom wolfed all of the tater tots down quicker than one could say “don't eat your food too quickly”. Eddie was just glad Venom was eating the tater tots with its own mouth rather than Eddie’s; Eddie knew what happened when he ate food too quickly, and he didn't fancy throwing up and emptying his stomach contents into the toilet. Throwing up was never fun.

The two of them ate in silence, not bothering to talk like they usually did. They’d usually talk about people they had seen that day, who in Eddie’s life could be a bad person, and what food they wanted to try. But today, not a single word came from either of them as they ate their tater tots.

When Venom finished, Eddie grabbed the plate, rinsed it and stuck it in the dishwasher. Eddie then sat down in front of his computer, pulling up the latest story he had been writing. 

Venom hummed inside Eddie’s head, the constant buzz of noise strangely relaxing as Eddie typed madly on his computer. He had been writing stories rather than filming them for nearly two months now, and he had gotten pretty good at typing in those two months. 

He had managed to gain back some of his fanbase, mainly the loyal ones and the ones who just watched for fun or out of sheer boredom. Not that Eddie cared, his articles were getting read and that's all he cared about. 

When Eddie’s throat became dry, Venom darted out a tendril to grab the glass of water Eddie had laid out earlier. Venom handed the glass of water to Eddie, who drank it happily. The crisp water was overwhelmingly relaxing on his dry throat, and he thanked Venom as he laid the glass on the table. Venom picked it up and put it back on the counter, before replying **_“You are welcome, Eddie.”_**

As he sat hunched over, his shoulders began to ache in protest. Venom snaked out a tendril and began massaging Eddie's shoulders, easing the pain away, and Eddie thanked Venom as he continued typing. 

The two of them had been stuck together for a little over two months by now, and Eddie had been forced to accept many changes. 

One, he couldn't keep anything from Venom. The two shared everything: feelings, thoughts, experiences of all sorts. Even the fleetest of memories did not go unnoticed. Eddie didn't particularly like Venom having complete access to his feelings, thoughts, and even all of his memories, but there wasn't much he could do about it. At least Venom wasn't bringing up all his bad memories or prying into his thoughts all the time. Eddie figured it could be worse. 

Two, Venom ate people. And Venom had an insatiable hunger that demanded a head every two-three days, otherwise Venom would start munching on Eddie’s organs. Thankfully, Venom had not munched on any of Eddie’s organs since the two had defeated Riot two months prior. Still, Eddie had started taking nightly walks, down alleys and abandoned streets, and in the most crime-infested parts of the city. He’d even stalked outside of bars, waiting to find some drunken asshole that was horrible enough to be considered a bad guy. Eddie wondered what had become of his life when he’d do this. On the plus side, however, he was helping crime go down. While no one knew what was causing so many criminals to end up decapitated, or in some cases disemboweled, it was scaring enough people to make a slight difference in crime rate. 

Three, Venom was curious as hell. And this curiosity didn't always get Eddie in the best situations. One time, he had even gotten slapped after Venom had accidentally touched someone in the wrong place. Not to mention Eddie barely ever had a moment to get off before Venom was all over him. That didn't mean Eddie never got off, but it was always an awkward experience when the symbiote was watching him with intense curiosity. 

Four, having Venom in him rendered the possibility of dating nearly impossible. It would be hard enough to find someone willing to accept him and his alien body-roommate, but there was also the fact that Venom was too possessive to give Eddie to anyone else. Eddie had resigned himself to the fact that he would never really date again, but that didn't mean he didn't miss the idea. 

Five, Venom didn't know much about the human world and societal rules. Case in point, Venom had gotten Eddie slapped for touching someone in the wrong place. Venom’s lack of understanding wasn't always the worst thing, but having to explain almost everything was irritating in itself. Balloons, snow, rain; hell, Eddie even had to explain sex to Venom, which was embarrassing enough to do with Venom constantly asking questions. 

And six, Venom wasn't always that good at keeping quiet. It was often a bit difficult to do interviews when Venom would occasionally comment on things in his head. And Eddie often got stares in public when he talked to Venom, so he had resorted to wearing an earpiece so people wouldn't stare as much. 

There were quite a few positives of sharing his body with Venom, however. Venom would automatically heal any injury Eddie got, from a papercut to even a gash. Venom could scare anyone that Eddie disliked away, from the occasional door-to-door salesman to any person who tried to hit on him when he just wanted alone time. 

The adrenaline rush that Eddie got when suited up was intoxicating, and the power, oh, even more so. Venom would also help Eddie carry anything, so Eddie never had to work his arms too hard. And whenever he took a shower, Venom would wash his back for him. So, Eddie had to admit he did like having Venom around. 

Eddie continued typing hastily, glancing at the clock as it got later and later in the evening. Finally, Eddie was done. 

As Eddie shut his computer closed, he yawned and stretched, groaning as his muscles relaxed after being bunched up. Before Eddie could groan in discomfort, Venom stuck out a tendril and began kneading Eddie’s back, soothing the sore and aching muscles. Eddie let his mouth fall open and a moan of contentedness fell from his lips. 

"Thanks V.” Eddie sighed, walking over to his bed and laying down. Venom continued to knead his back, until the muscles no longer ached and Eddie felt relaxed, sinking into his bed. The feeling of the cool mattress against his skin was comforting, and Eddie sighed in relief as Venom began to work over all of Eddie’s muscles, from his legs to his neck and even his inner thighs. Eddie, however, paused when he felt a tendril begin to work his dick. 

“V, what are you doing?” 

**_You're tense, Eddie. Don't like being tense. We’re relaxing your muscles._**

"Yeah, but V, why are you touching me there?” Eddie asked, his voice raising the tiniest bit when Venom stroked him softly. Oh god, Eddie hadn't been touched like that in so long. 

**_Need to relax every muscle._** The symbiote answered, a slight grin forming as a mental image in the back of Eddie’s head as Eddie's hips bucked slightly upwards. Damn, was he touch-starved.

Eddie opened his mouth to say something, but felt a moan punch out of him instead when a tendril began to work over his ass. Venom’s actions might not have been inherently sexual, but _damn_ if they weren't turning Eddie on. And when Venom formed a head from Eddie’s shoulder, Eddie grasped Venom and pulled Venom in for a kiss. It wasn't a kiss like what Eddie was used to, but rather a somewhat sloppy kiss, filled with too much tongue and teeth and not enough lips. Not that Eddie seemed to particularly mind. 

Venom could feel every single wave of pleasure that Eddie felt, and so it continued working those same two spots, the ones that seemed to drive Eddie so crazy. Venom knew that humans had spots on their body that would cause pleasure, but never did Venom think it would feel like this. Seems like Eddie taught them something new every day. 

Eddie was melting into Venom’s touch, his skin burning at the feeling of Venom on his skin. It was so strange, getting turned on by a sentient pile of alien goo, but what wasn't strange about his life?

Venom seemed to be taking things slow. Every single stroke, every touch made Eddie cry out, wanting to beg for more. Eddie was, for the first time, glad that Venom had scared all his neighbors, because he knew that they would not complain about the noise, no matter how loud Eddie got. Venom seemed to pick up on this fleeting thought, and Eddie didn't trust the grin forming on the symbiote’s face. 

Eddie quickly realized what Venom intended when a tendril slipped inside of him, ripping a moan from his throat. Eddie twitched, not knowing what to expect as Venom looked him in the eyes.

Eddie gasped as Venom stroked against nerves so raw that Eddie’s entire body trembled at the slightest touch. Moans and pants fell from his mouth as Venom continued exploring Eddie’s insides, driving Eddie insane. His body twitched and spasmed, the heat building on every inch of his body as Venom continued to drive him up a wall. Eddie could barely control his own body as his fists clenched the sheets underneath him, his toes curling and his back arching off the bed. 

Every moment without release seemed agonizingly long to Eddie; he just wanted to get off and be done with it, but that clearly wasn't Venom’s style. 

When Venom pushed against Eddie’s prostate, Eddie couldn't help himself as he threw his head back and moaned, uncaring as to who heard him. He couldn't control the volume of his moans, and Venom denied him the chance to cover his mouth with his hands. So, Eddie cried out as loud as he needed to, Venom soaking in every noise that fell from those lips. As Venom seemed to move more, Eddie's entire body twitched and he grabbed onto the closest part of Venom he could find. 

Eddie needed release, he craved it, and so he tangled his hands into the mass of Venom, begging through pants and moans. 

“Please V, please, get me off.” Eddie begged, clawing desperately at any part of Venom he could find. Venom, while wanting to experience as much of this as they could, granted Eddie his wish. Venom covered Eddie’s dick and pushed against his insides so roughly that Eddie was pushed into a roar of pleasure as he finally came. 

Venom began to lick at Eddie’s skin, milking everything they could from him. But Venom just sat inside Eddie, gently tweaking and poking at his insides, until they milked out a second orgasm. Eddie collapsed onto his bed, a moaning, panting mess. Finally, Venom retreated somewhat, then continued to work over Eddie’s body, licking the sweat up while simultaneously kneading every bunched up muscle in Eddie’s body. And as Eddie laid his head against the cool pillow, Venom began to work Eddie’s torso, and Eddie fell asleep with a moan of contentedness. 


End file.
